


DIY

by SamuelJames



Series: Fatherhood [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: 50ficlets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preparing for their son's arrival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DIY

**Author's Note:**

> Title: DIY  
> Pairing: Owen/Ianto  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Preparing for their son's arrival.  
> Notes: Written for 50ficlets for prompt no #27 scent  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Ianto resorted to the method his mother had always used and placed a cut onion in the freshly painted room. He'd been excited at first and then cautious about choosing colours. There were so many superstitions around what should and shouldn't be bought for a new baby. He and Owen surveyed their work, making sure they hadn't missed anywhere.

"Hope the onion works," said Owen.

"Me too. It's supposed to absorb the smell or something but I've left the window open too."

They both changed out of their painty clothes and trainers and put on tracksuit trousers and t-shirts. It was just six weeks now till baby Daniel was due and Ianto found himself constantly thinking of things they might need. It was a relief to have one more task completed.

Owen started working on dinner, adding some extra garlic to the spaghetti bolognese to help mask the smell of paint.

"Once the baby is here you'll be longing for the smell of paint. Trust me, Rhiannon's two both had some toxic nappies."

Owen laughed, "guess you should handle that as the expert."

"No chance, you'll do your share."

"I know I will. Can't believe it's almost time. Do you get scared?"

Ianto nodded. "Only all the time. I'll be doing something and suddenly remember we're about to become parents."

"Good, I mean it's not just me. At least you've been around babies before. This kid in the shop today started crying when I smiled at him."

Ianto pulled Owen into a hug.

"I'm trying to make dinner here," he protested half-heartedly.

"We are going to be good parents. It's not hereditary you know. You're already a better man than your father and I definitely won't be like mine."

"I know," said Owen. "I will love our son, toxic nappies and everything." He smiled and turned back to check on dinner. He was nervous but knowing that Ianto was too helped a lot. Their life was going to change so much and Owen couldn't wait.


End file.
